fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 7
A large cloud formed over the sky, completely blocking sunlight and darkening the streets, before small weak raindrops that began to get harder hit the windshield of the car Tyrone was driving. Tyrone turned on the headlights and began squinting his eyes to see what street he was on, since the rain and slight fog blurred his vision of the road. He instantly recognized the rundown street and the corroding, paint chipping apartment he grew up in. He parked the car in the small parking lot in front of the building and rushed inside while being pelted with heavy rain drops. “''Shi, it always rain at the most inconvenient times, never when I’m in the crib vibing.” He thought to himself. He looked at the front desk in the lobby of the apartment, but he already figured no one would be there, they didn’t respect this side of Miami even a little bit to add someone to assist you with getting to an apartment room. He already knew where it was located, and walked up three flights of stairs before finally seeing his childhood home. 314 is what appeared on the door, that was dingy and slowly fading away the numbers. Tyrone knocked on the door heavily to no response. “Wait fuck I’m knocking for, I got my key.” He thought as he reached into his unzipped jacket pocket, before the door opened by itself. He looked up and saw his mother’s shocked expression, not knowing how to react. “Uh, hey mom.” He said with a joyful smile appearing on his face. “Ty-Tyrone…?” Trisha said with all her worries for him diminishing. “Why you still standing out in the hallway boy, get in the house.” She said with a smile as he walked in and sat on the couch. He stared around, noticing how the apartment had gone through some redesigning since he was last here. “I see you mom, you turned this dirty ass apartment into some nice forreal.” Tyrone said, feeling like he was in someone else’s home. “Watch yo mouth boy, but yup, did some redecorating, maybe if you answered your phone, replied to my texts, and stopped by more often, you would realize that.” Tyrone looked down shamefully, just now realizing how much his mother worries for him. “You need to stop whatever you doing out there, Tyrone. Last thing I wanna see is my baby boy on the news, get your GED and go find a job already, life’s hard enough even with an education.” “It’s too late for that ma, I was never interested in school, I couldn’t even finish my junior year, so ain’t no point in going back.” “Then whatchu gonna do then? Keep running these streets till you end up like your daddy? He wasn’t even out there like you was, and he got killed.” Tyrone was silent and let out a long sigh before reaching into his pockets and taking out a few hundreds. “Here, I know you always got trouble paying the rent.” Tyrone said as he placed the money on the coffee table. “I don’t need that, Tyrone.” “Yes you do. Last thing I want is you and Claude out on the street.” “How’d you get that money, huh?” She asked with suspicion. Before her question was answered the door was opened and Claude walked in, paying attention to his phone. “Aye mom, my pipe starting to act.” He said as he looked up, surprised at seeing his older brother. “What’s good jitt.” Tyrone said with a smirk. “I see your beard growing a lil more now.” “Ty-Tyrone?” Claude said expressing happiness and relief that his brother is alive, but anger how he never stays in contact with them. “Look, Claude, mom, I wanna tell you both I’m sorry.” Tyrone started, looking at his mom. “I ain’t exactly been the best son, cause I never listened to you back when I was younger, and even now I don’t, but it’s my life, I just gotta learn from my mistakes, and for your sake I hope Ion lose it until way after you gone, cause Ion wanna put you through anymore pain cause I done put you through so much, but I was too young to realize it, so I just wanted to properly apologize.” “Tyrone, it’s okay, I worry about you, but I keep telling myself you’ll be okay, just please try and stay out the streets, I don’t wanna lose you to it.” Trisha said. Tyrone just nodded his head, knowing that he can’t leave due to a long-lasting conflict that cost some of his friends their lives. “Claude, you deserve an apology too, I shoulda been around more and been a better role model to you. We ain’t really grow up with our dad, but I shoulda been that for you, and the fact that I didn’t makes me a bad brother, honestly. But Imma tell you a few things: Listen to mom, don’t ever disrespect her, and don’t follow my footsteps. You ain’t gotta go to college to become something, but just be something positive.” Tyrone finished. “It’s ight, Tyrone. I’m actually interested in a business my homie putting me on with, but I don’t really understand much of it, like it’ll get you major bread, and I wanna put you on with it if you willing to join, but for now I don’t have much information on it, so when I go and officially join, I’ll letchu know.” “Ight, anything that’ll bring some bread into the house and support mom, you 16 already, Claude. These the years you gotta start coming up, cause life ain’t gonna get any easier. Wish someone woulda told me that.” “Boy you ain’t making no sales with your hair looking like that.” Their mother joked. “But your brother’s right, you don’t need to support me, but just make your own life better than mine.” “I will, mom. I wanna succeed for you more than anything, anyway.” Claude said with a smile. “Succeed for yourself first, before anyone else, but I appreciate it, Claude.” She said smiling back. Tyrone let out a large yawn as he began to get comfortable on the couch. “Well, I’m gonna go finish getting ready for work, do you plan on staying the night, Tyrone?” “Yeah, I am, if nothing comes up, I needa relax anyway cause I ain’t had a proper rest in days.” Tyrone replied. “Good, I’ll make sure I’ll make your favorite for dinner later tonight.” “Yee, porkchops right?” His mother nodded before walking into the room and closing the door. Claude sat down on the couch next to his brother, with his eyes glued to his phone. “You texting your hoes?” Tyrone jokingly asked with a slight chuckle. “My phone acting, I think I need a new one.” Claude said as he began shaking his phone so the screen could start working again. “You just need a screen and LCD replacement, here.” Tyrone said as he gave Claude an a hundred dollar bill. “Shouldn’t be no more than that, if they say you need more they tryna finnesse you.” “Wow, uh, I ain’t expect you to gimme anything, but thank you.” Claude said, feeling awkward accepting money from him, but appreciating it. “The least I could do, gotta look out for y’all y’know.” A few minutes had gone by, Tyrone was slowly falling asleep on the couch, and Claude was right next to him watching TV. Their mother had came out of the room with her purse. “Y’all know the drill, don’t open the door for nobody unless y’all get hungry before I get home and decide to order food.” She said. “Mom, we goott this.” Tyrone said with a smile. “Mhm, last time you said that Claude was smelling like weed for the entire day.” “You still on that? I was 16. Plus nobody gonna be coming over.” Tyrone finished, as Claude was chuckling. “Good, you two stay safe while I’m gone, love you boys.” She said with a smile. “Love you too, mom.” They both said. There was a short silence between the two brothers after she left, with only the TV being on. “Tyrone.” Claude said deciding to break it. “Yo.” Tyrone replied. “What’s your goal? Like what you wanna do?” Tyrone didn’t really know how to answer that question, he never thought of the far future. “I just wanna take mom out the hood, kid. Anyway possible.” Tyrone replied with pride. “I feel you, Ty, but how you plan on doing that?” “Ion know, I just know Imma do it. Honestly been thinking about rapping, the scene blowing up right now in our city. Kodak ass but he put us on the map, and I already got a good rep in the city, so just maybe.” Tyrone said actually putting it into consideration. “Shi, just know I’ll support you a hundred percent.” “Backs, Claude. You already told me your goal, a business or something. That’s good, just don’t follow my footsteps, you gonna lose a lot of people close to you, and honestly it ain’t worth it, but you can’t just get over it.” Tyrone said with slight anger in his tone. “But I ain’t gotta tell you that, you smarter than I was at your age.” Interrupting their conversation Tyrone’s phone had started to ring. “Yo.” He said as he picked up the phone. “Ty man...Something happened.” Henrique said in a low tone. “Whatchu mean? Lemme know wassup.” “Jamal got jammed,ese. The fucking feds locked him up for what happened at the store a few weeks ago.” “...Kid, please tell me you bullshitting me.” Tyrone said in a shocked voice, knowing that it was the sad truth. “I’ll let you know wassup, Imma look for Andy, kid could’ve folded.” “Ight kid, just lemme know, n stay safe. Love.” “Love, hermano.” “What happened?” Claude asked. “It’s nun to stress about.” Tyrone replied, knowing that he could never see his best friend again. He sat down and changed the channel to 7 News to see if there would be any more information on the case. ''To Be Continued... Credits *Claude Johnson *Tyrone Johnson *Trisha Johnson *Henrique Trivia *This issue features the least characters in the series so far. Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:DarkShadow667